Bi-Directional optical modules (BiDi) are known in the art. BiDi's are typically optically coupled to another optical component via optical fibers in a ferrule. A “ferrule”, as used in this specification, is a component, such as a rigid tube, used to align and protect the stripped end of fibers. The ferrule is typically used with a connector that connects the fibers to other fibers or to an optical component. The ferrule keeps the fibers accurately aligned within the connector. However, a fiber functions as a line in guiding a light beam and is limited in how it can affect the beam.
Waveguides provide more flexibility in affecting light beams as additional functions may be added to the waveguides, such as isolation, filtering, amplification, wavelength selectivity, etc. However, aligning waveguides to a fiber or other waveguides or devices require an active alignment, which significantly increases the cost of manufacturing the BiDi.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for passive connectivity of waveguides in an optical device. The method and apparatus should allow BiDi's to be manufactured cost efficiently. The present invention addresses such a need.